A Legand Speaks True
by Jack.Frost.and.Tooth01
Summary: The 5th Hokage Lady Tsunade sends two teams to investigate a creature attack on a near-by village and they meet a very unusual stranger who has no memory of his past and real name. Things aren't what they seem and a legand comes out of hiding to fight against an evil threatening to destroy what peace the Ninjas have and bring chaos to the world. DISCLAIMER Slight swearing, ENJOY!


**A Legand Speaks True**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**"Talking"**

**"Loud Talking" **(Naruto -_-")

_'Thinking'_

**"YELLING AND SHRIEKING"**

The 5th Hokage Lady Tsunade sends two teams to investigate a creature attack on a near-by village and they meet a very unsual stranger who has no memory of his past and real name. Things aren't what they seem and a legand comes out of hiding to fight against an evil threatening to destroy what peace the Ninjas have and bring chaos to the world.

Chapter One

It's a warm sunny morning in the Hidden Leaf Village called Konoha, everyone is out and about either shopping or catching up with friends. An orange and black blur can be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop in a hurry. That blur is Naruto Uzumaki, a 16 yr old male ninja wearing a black and orange jumper, orange pants and black ninja shoes with the toes exposed, on his right leg are white wrappings and a black pouch for weapons. Naruto has short spiky golden blond hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin and three whisker like marks on each cheek. A long strip of black cloth is tied around Naruto's head covering his forehead and in the middle of the fabric is a metal plate with a swirly leaf symbol carved in it. All ninjas in the Villages wear this fabric called a ninja headband and the symbol shows others which village you are from as each village has a different symbol.

Naruto stopped suddenly when a mouth watering smell reached his nose, he looked down to see his favorite restaurant and his friend is inside eating. Naruto jumped down landing infront of the shop, the smell is stronger and it's making him hungry.** "Hi Sakura, Hi old man" **Naruto geeted happily gaining his friend and the shop owner's attention as he walked inside. Sakura is a 16 yr old female ninja with shoulder lengh pink hair, emerald green eyes and light tan skin. She is wearing a dark pink sleeveless shirt with a white circle on the back, cream coloured short skirt over black shorts and knee lengh black boots with her toes exposed. Like Naruto she has white wrappings and a black weapons pouch on her right leg.

**"Hey Naruto, what's up?" **Sakura asked her friend and team mate with a smile as Naruto sat on a stool next to her **"Hi there Naruto, do you want the usual?" **The shop owner asked his favorite customer, **"Yes Thanks"** Naruto exclaimed happily and turned to face his pink haired team mate. **"Nothing much just that Granny Tsunade wants Team Kakashi at the Hokage Tower" **he answerd with a shrug, a large bowl of noodles in broth with toppings of egg, beef and fishcake slices is placed infront of Naruto. **"Here you go, the extra toppings are on the house"** The kind old man behind the counter said smiling as the teen dug into his food.

Sakura finished her own bowl just as Naruto finished his second serving of noodles called raman, **"Well lets go... we can't keep Lady Hokage waiting"** Sakura said as she paid for their meal and tugged her friend out of the shop before he could finish his third bowl. Naruto ran back into the restaurant and quickly finished his meal, Sakura marched inside and yanked the blond teen out before he could order another bowl of raman. **"HEY! ****What's the big idea Sakura?"** Naruto yepled when his pink haired friend grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the Hokage Tower, **"Hurry up Naruto or we'll be late" **Sakura rushed him to move faster.

After passing many shops and houses they reached a tall large red and gold tower with the kanji symbol for Fire. Sakura and Naruto made their way up the many stairs to their destination: The 5th Hokage's office where the village's leader will be waiting for them to arrive. Sakura lifted her right hand to knock on the door but Naruto had already burst through said door gaining the attention of those inside.**"Hey Granny Tsunade! You better have a awsome mission for me because I'm-"**Naruto's loud demands were interrupted by a fist hitting him in the head, the force had sent him crashing face first into a wall on the other side of the room.

Naruto groaned as he peeled himself from the crater he had made in the wall, **"Oww Sakura, What was that for?"** The blond teen whined as he turn around, but instead of facing an angry Sakura... Ohh no.. He came face to face with a SEETHING Hokage. Sakura stood in shock at the door way, one minute Naruto was being his annoying loud self and the next thing you know is said idiot had face planted the wall by a SEVERELY pissed off 5th Hokage.** "Naruto you idiot! You can't just burst in here and start yelling demands... I'm sick of replacing doors!"** The Blonde woman infront of him growled pointing to the ground, Sakura looked down and cursed.. The door is nothing but splinters scattered across the once clean floor. **"S-sorry Gran- err Lady Tsunade"** Naruto quickly corrected and he gulped when the Hokage's brown eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint promising intense pain and suffering if he calls her Granny once more.

Once Naruto apologised and kept his mouth shut the busty woman turned to face the silver haired Jounin ninja in the room who gulped,** "Kakashi Hatake, you really need to teach your student some manners"** Lady Tsunade scolded the ninja who shuddered at the stern look she is giving him, **"Yes, Lady Hokage"** Kakashi said bowing low trying to de-fuse the situation and calm his angry leader. He is wearing a long sleeve shit and pants both navy blue, black ninja shoes, a green vest with many pockets and black fingerless gloves. Kakashi's black headband is pulled down to cover his left eye and a navy blue fabric mask that covers the bottom half of his face.

Sakura walked forward to stand next to Naruto and her other team mate Sai, a male teen also a ninja with short black hair, black eyes and pale skin. His outfit consits of a black mid-torso shirt with one long sleeve and the other is short, black pants with a red and white belt, a black ninja headband and black ninja shoes. Sai is holding a scroll in his gloved hands as he reads it with no emotion. **"So... There is a creature on the loose"** he spoke without emotion and looked at Lady Tsunade who nodded, **"Yes, it attacked a Village without ninjas last night"** The Hokage confirmed as she sat down at her desk and looked for a map. **"A WHAT!"**Naruto shrieked loudly earning him a hard slap upside the head by Sakura,** "Naruto! That was my ear, you retard!"** She hissed at him and twisted his ear in return.

Lady Tsunade's eye twitched as she waited until the two teens had finished arguing, once they stopped she pointed to her map on her desk. **"Here is the Village you will be going to, Captain Yamato was on his way back from a mission when he caught the scent of blood and went to investigate" **Lady Tsunade explained as she pulled a scroll out of her desk and gave it to Kakashi, **"That's Yamato's request for backup, he isn't sure on what he saw... On his way following the scent of blood something run passed him soo fast he didn't get a good look at it" **She explained, **"What ever it was, it snarled and bared it's teeth at him" **Kakashi said as he gave the scroll to his student Sakura, **"How do you know that Sensei?"** Naruto asked and Sakura's eye twitched, **"It says right here in the scroll Captain Yamato sent us, you idiot" **Sakura growled at him. **"Did he see where it was going?"** Sai asked Lady Tsunade who shook her head, **"No he didn't... Kakashi, you and your team will go to the Village to help Captain Yamato capture this creature. We can't let it roam free, it has already killed three people and injured many others. Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame will be joining you. I have already told them about the mission and they will meet you at the main gate in an hour... You are dissmissed" **The Hokage ordered, the team bowed and left the office to get ready for their mission.

Please review and let me know what you think... SOOO many chapters are coming soo don't worry


End file.
